Luna Joins the Fun
by writerfreakssss
Summary: Luna joins Ginny and Hermione as another one of Hermione's slaves. Hermione pits them against each other to see who can control their pleasure more. With sybians, vibrators, anal beads, fisting, and more, Hermione makes sure Luna never wants to leave. Sequel to Hermione's Little Whore. Hermione/Ginny/Luna BDSM fic.


Summary: Luna joins Ginny and Hermione as another one of Hermione's slaves. Hermione pits them against each other to see who can control their pleasure more. With sybians, vibrators, anal beads, fisting, and more, Hermione makes sure Luna never wants to leave. Sequel to Hermione's Little Whore. Hermione/Ginny/Luna BDSM fic.

When they got out of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Luna approached Ginny nervously. "Uh… Ginny?"

"Yeah, Luna?" Ginny responded.

"Is it true? What you and Hermione do in the evenings?"

A look of panic crossed Ginny's eyes. She grabbed Luna's arm and drug her into a broom closet. "What do you know?" she said, panicked.

"All of it's just speculation," Luna responded. "But rumor has it that Hermione is your mistress, and you guys fuck in the Room of Requirement every night."

"What's it to you? Ginny asked, shifting uncomfortably from the large butt plug in her ass, a new toy Hermione had gotten her after the whole chastity belt incident and she was left feeling empty.

"Well, if it's true, I'd like to join," Luna said earnestly.

Ginny looked uneasy. "Look I'm neither confirming nor denying anything. You'll need to talk to Hermione." Ginny hurried away. _How many people could possibly know,_ Ginny wondered.

Ginny was instructed to show up at 7:00 pm sharp. Hermione told her that she had a little surprise for her. Ginny walked in the room to discover Luna in a full lace bra and thong. She was surprised by the full D cups that Luna had paired with her nice, muscular, round ass. The school uniforms didn't do her justice.

"You didn't think to tell me someone had discovered us?" Hermione scorned.

"No, mistress. I thought I handled it."

"You don't handle things like that without my permission,"

"Yes, mistress. I'm sorry mistress. It won't happen again."

"For punishment, I am going to spank you. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

Hermione sat on a chair, and Ginny leaned over Hermione's lap with her ass in the air.

"Now you're going to be a good little whore and show Luna here how I like to run things."

"Yes, mistress," Ginny replied.

Hermione brought her hand down on Ginny's left cheek, not causing too much of a sting because Ginny's underwear was still there. By the tenth slap, Ginny's underwear was soaked all the way through.

"Did my slaps excite my little whore?"

"Yes," Ginny moaned.

"Yes, what?" Hermione demanded, spanking Ginny again.

"Yes, mistress."

Hermione summoned a magic vibrator wand and placed it on Ginny's clit through the scratchy lace fabric. Ginny moaned at the sensation. Just as Ginny was about to peak, Hermione removed the wand. She took Ginny's panties, wet with her juices, off and put them in Ginny's mouth. Ginny squirmed needy, tasting her juices in the fabric.

"See how we do things around here?" Hermione asked Luna. "Will you be joining me and my pet?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to!" Luna exclaimed, squirming excitedly.

"Well, we'll get started then," Hermione told her. "Get up," Hermione told Ginny. Hermione patted her lap for Luna to lay across.

"Since this is your first night, I'll forgo the spanking," Hermione said, pressing the wand against Luna's pussy. Luna groaned at the vibrations on her clit, just high enough to bring her close to the edge, but not over. Hermione felt through Luna's soaked panties.

"Oh, I see you're nice and wet. I'll get you all gagged up like my whore over here." Hermione took off Luna's soaked panties and put them in Luna's mouth.

"Go stand by her," she said, gesturing to Ginny.

Hermione grabbed two ball gags and put them in each of the girls' mouths, trapping their panties in.

"So I've decided that we need to measure up how this slut is compared to my slut." Hermione conjured two sybians. "Mount yourselves," Hermione told them.

Ginny and Luna climbed on the sybians which had three inch wide, nine inch long ribbed dildos sticking out and a small vibrator which would buzz directly on their clits. Ginny sunk down on the shaft easily with experience, pushing her clit right up against the vibrator.

Luna, however, got two thirds of the way down, but her inexperience kept her from stretching her pussy enough to go all the way down. Hermione moved over to Luna and pushed her down the rest of the way. Luna wiggled at the discomfort putting light pressure on her clit.

"I require my sluts to be stretched out like the whores they are," Hermione said. Luna nodded in shame.

Hermione grabbed both of the controllers to the sybians. "Since this is going to be a bit of a competition, each of you gets to control the other." Hermione handed Ginny the control to Luna's sybian and gave Luna the control to Ginny's. "I want to see who can last the longest without cumming." Whoever lasts longer will be rewarded. Oh, and before you begin," Hermione said. She tied their ankles to their thighs, and their clits were pressed down harder on the vibrators. "I wouldn't want either of you to try and relieve any pressure or anything. Alright, you may begin."

Ginny immediately turned Luna's vibrator onto the highest setting there was. Luna moaned through her gag and almost lost her balance trying to move her clit away from the vibrator. Luna bucked on the sybian from the pleasure, trying everything not to be pushed over the edge.

Luna went with a more erratic approach. She continually switched between the highest setting and the lowest setting, providing the simulation of not being simulated when she felt it most.

Luna quickly succumbed to the pleasure from inexperience, though, and she came with pleasure.

Hermione took back both of the controllers while Luna cummed.

"I see you have very little self-control. See how my little slut has continued to not cum? She can keep herself from cumming like a good whore," Hermione crooned.

"It's time for your reward, slut," Hermione said to Ginny.

Hermione cast a spell on Luna to keep her from cumming, but kept the sybian on the highest level. "You may cum," she told Ginny.

Ginny moaned as the vibrator buzzed away on her clit and the dildo buzzed against her g-spot. She cummed with a rush, her juices flooding the sybian. Hermione kept her on the sybian long enough to cum three more times.

She turned Ginny's sybian off and removed the ropes keeping her on the sybian. She told Ginny stand up with her hands behind her back. "You get to see what happens to good little whores when they can control their cumming," Hermione said, turning the vibrations to the highest possible and setting the dildo to fuck Luna.

Luna moaned with need as she couldn't cum. "You will stay quiet," Hermione told her.

"We're going to put on a little show for our guest," Hermione told Ginny, taking her gag off and pulling the panties out of her mouth.

"Yes, mistress."

"We're going to start with a bit of flogging, because I know my little whore loves that."

Hermione conjured ropes that pulled Ginny's hands above her head, far enough to keep her close to dangling, and attached a spreader bar to her knees and ankles.

"You will count," she told Ginny.

"Yes, mistress."

Hermione started out by lightly hitting her across the stomach.

"One, mistress."

Hermione hit her harder, this time, a couple strands hit her breasts.

"Two, mistress."

Hermione moved farther down, and hit her harder.

"Three, mistress."

Hermione started flogging her directly on her pussy, and Ginny shouted out her counts.

"Nineteen, mistress. Twenty, mistress."

"I think that should do," Hermione said. "Which would you like? Anal beads or a vibrator?"

"Whichever you prefer, mistress," Ginny responded.

"You know, when I ask you, I want an answer. You'll get both," Hermione told her.

Hermione stuck a small, one inch wide six inch long, vibrator in Ginny's pussy. It was barely enough to give her any simulation, but combined with the anal beads, it would torture her. Ginny groaned as Hermione pushed the first bead in, one inch wide. Hermione pulled it out and pushed it back in, teasing Ginny. Hermione pushed in another bead, two inches wide. Hermione pushed in the other three beads, which increased in width by an inch each time. Ginny moaned at the fullness.

"Can I come mistress? Please mistress?" Ginny begged.

"Not yet, whore," Hermione told her.

Hermione conjured wheels onto the sybian Luna was attached to. She removed the ball gag from Luna's mouth, and Luna immediately started begging.

"Please let me cum, please, I'm begging you, Hermione."

"I will let you cum when you learn what to call me," Hermione told her.

Hermione wheeled Luna over to here Ginny was hanging with her legs spread and pushed her face into Ginny's cunt.

"Eat out my, whore," Hermione instructed.

Luna rolled her tongue over Ginny's clit. Ginny shuddered in pleasure. Luna begin to lick around the vibrator in her pussy as Hermione started fucking her ass with the anal beads.

"You may cum, slut," Hermione told Ginny. Ginny cummed, juices flooding Luna's face.

"Okay, sluts, that was very good, but now it's my turn," Hermione told them. She untied both Ginny and Luna from their bonds. Hermione grabbed two gags with dildos that went to the back of their throats. She attached them to each of their heads. The fake cocks on the outside were 10 inches long and 4 inches wide with veins protruding, sticking out of Ginny's and Luna's mouths.

"Come fuck me, whores," Hermione said. Ginny and Luna dropped to their knees on either side of Hermione. Ginny and Luna pushed the dildos into Hermione's pussy and ass respectively. When Ginny pushed in, Luna pulled out, pleasuring Hermione.

Both of them gagged on the dildos touching the backs of their throats. "Don't stop fucking me," Hermione instructed. Both the girls fucked Hermione until she cummed.

"Thank you, sluts," Hermione told them. She removed both of the dildos and gags. "Now, whore, do you have experience with anal?" Hermione asked her.

"No, mistress," Luna responded.

"Would you like this to be your first time?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh yes, mistress. I would love that."

"Good. Now lean over the bench, both of you."

Hermione tied Luna and Ginny down to two benches next to each other. Hermione started by putting two fingers in each of their asses and scissoring them. Hermione got up to four fingers in each of them.

"You can cum as many times as you want, sluts. You're here for anal training, not disciplining," Hermione told them.

"Yes, mistress," they both responded. Luna cummed as soon as Hermione gave her permission. Hermione fucked them both with all five of her fingers before she slowly pushed against the resistance until her entire hand was in each of their asses.

Luna and Ginny both cummed. "Thank you, mistress," they both told her.

Hermione summoned butterfly vibrators that situated themselves, wings beating against their labia's and vibrators buzzing against their clits. She clenched her fingers into a fist and began to fist each of them.

Both of them continually cummed until tears were leaking out of their eyes with oversimuation. Once Hermione decided they were done, she removed the vibrators and took her fists out of their asses.

"Before I untie you, I will be fitting each of you with a new chastity belt," Hermione told them.

Hermione fit each of them with a clit clamp and vibrators with spots that protruded, buzzing directly on their g-spots. She added a string of anal beads with a piece on the end that stretched their sphincters 6 inches wide.

"Because I've been so generous tonight, I'm not letting either of you cum for a little bit." She turned all of the vibrators on, buzzing at a low speed. "Now, my slut here knows the deal, the more people around, the faster the vibrations.

For good measure, Hermione attached discrete nipple clamps, and set them to vibrate as well. Both Ginny and Luna got up. Luna waddled a bit, not used to having a clamp, a five inch vibrator, and six inch anal beads vibrating inside her.

"I assume you will be joining us next time?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Yes, mistress. I would love to be your little whore."

"You'll stay then. My, my, this will be fun."

For the next week, Luna had a hard time concealing her pleasure. She couldn't wait for another night as Hermione's slave with Ginny.


End file.
